Noted!
by MusicMessenger16
Summary: When Zeus and Hera both leave the meeting for a small while, Poseidon gets bored, and decides it would be a bright idea to start writing a story. Of course, the poor god doesn't get much farther than 'Once Upon A Time' before the other gods join in, changing the topic to be about someone he'd rather not think about: Athena. Oneshot.


These are the fonts that the gods will be writing in:

Athena

**Poseidon**

_Aphrodite_

ARES

**Hephaestus**

**A.P.O.L.L.O**

**HERMES**

_**Artemis**_

Demeter

It was a strange meeting on Olympus. It didn't involve flying monkeys, magic, powers, or creepy dolls. No. It was the first meeting in an extremely long time, where there had been no arguments, not to mention, Athena/Owl head (to Poseidon)/Know-it-all (to Ares)/ Smart one (to Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hermes) was not present. And that, lovely and not-so-lovely people, is when The Story, started.

ZZZ

Poseidon was B-O-R-E-D BORED. It had been ten minutes already, and the only event with a hint of excitement had been when Ares had killed a fly. You'd think a god would be you know, _mature _about serious meetings, but quite frankly, Poseidon was tired, hungry, and feeling—as, Aphrodite oddly put it, crankylicious.

Plus, Athena wasn't even at the meeting, which meant he couldn't even do the usual verbal sparring with her. Damn.

Poseidon decided to start writing; after all, he was beyond boredom, and Zeus and Hera had both taken a 'bathroom break'.

**Once upon a time…uh…**

_Ooh! There were two enemies, Thena and Sidon that said they hated each other but really they were totally in love. So, an amazing, beautiful, brilliant, woman named..uh…Aph, decided to help them on their little journey of love! _

**Aphrodite! No! Nothing will ever happen between owl-head and me, okay?! Yeesh.**

_Ha! I didn't even mention you or Athena, so you just proved how much you think about her! In your handsome, totally in-denial, FACE! :P_

**Aphrodite, you named your 'characters' Thena and Sidon, it wasn't hard to guess who you were talking about…And besides, this is my story!**

_Not anymore, it isn't! Admit it. You totally have a thing for Athena!_

**Yeah. Sure. And Ares watches Pretty Little Liars.**

AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!

**Ares…? **

_He totally watches it. Right babe?_

ER. UH. MAYBE ONCE OR TWICE…WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE FISH BRAINS?

**Well. Excuse ME for thinking you watch nothing but wrestling, considering the fact that you stated that you watched nothing but wrestling, YESTERDAY!**

_A lot can change in twenty four hours…Now, since Ares DOES watch PLL, that means you're in luuuuurve with Athena. HA. HA. Triple HA!_

**Very mature, Aphy.**

BECAUSE STARTING TO WRITE NOTES IS MATURE?

**Wow. That was actually a comeback that made sense. Congrats, Ares.**

THANKS. HEY. WAIT A MINUTE…

_Poseidon+Athena=Pothena! Doesn't that sound adorable ;)_

**No it does not! It sounds like tooth paste or something! Humph. **

**It does kind of have a ring to it…**

_See? It's adorable. Period. Thanks Hephaestus =D_

**Oh yeah. **_**Thanks a lot. **_**So much for friends…**

UGH. WHAT'S LAME DUDE DOING HERE?

…**I refuse to exchange in a verbal sparring with you Ares. I mean, that's more of a 'Athena-Poseidon thing'…**

_Exactly! It's your way of FLIRTING with her, Poseidon dearest :P_

OH QUIT SUCKING UP TO APHY, BLACKSMITH

**Ooh, I got upgraded. Woo. **

WHY IS HE HERE AGAIN?

…**Why are YOU here again?!**

…

**OOH, I THINK I SMELL BACON, CAUSE YOU JUST GOT SERVED! HEHEHE. I'M SO BLOODY BRILLIANT =D**

**Bloody?**

**I'VE BEEN WATCHING HARRY POTTER RERUNS. RON'S LINES REALLY SPOKE TO MY SOUL.**

**Ah…**

**SO. I SEE YOU'VE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ATHENA…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HER YET!**

**Kill me now. **

_See how many people think you guys are adorable together? Le sigh. When you guys get together, I will be right here to scream 'I told you so'._

H.E.L.L.O P.E.O.P.L.E.

I A.M N.O.W A . .R.R.I.A.N

I A.M S.O. A.M.A.Z.I.N.G

Firstly, Apollo, you spelt 'vegetarian' wrong, and your syllables are messed up—no offence. Secondly, what are you guys doing?!

**BLOODY HELL! IT'S OUR FAVOURITE KNOW-IT-ALL! BTW, IS HERMIONE YOUR SECRET DAUGHTER?**

…? No, as far as I know, I don't have daughter named Hermione…why?

READ ABOVE, SUPER KNOWLEDGE PERSON.

**No! Don't do it! **

_Do it! Maybe it'll finally snap you out of your denial!_

**Do it. **

D.O. I.T

**DOOOO IIIIIIIT**

What's going on here? Because that sentence sounded really…wrong…

OOH. I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A DIRTY MIND, AUNTY DEAREST…

Can somebody please punch him?

**Gladly!**

Okay, seriously, what is going on here?

**No, the question is, why are you late? Declare a national holiday! **

Shut up. Why do you even care? Missed me, seaweed brain?

_Ooh, this is about to get interesting. *giggles* _

**SOMEONE GET ME POPCORN…**

**Psh. Please. I was having a very good time without you, thank you very much.**

Oh yeah. Because a person having a good time starts writing notes…

**Who's side are you on anyway! And, I wasn't trying to write notes! **

**Nope, you were just trying to write a random fairy tale!**

Wait, kelp head was trying to write a story? Now I HAVE to read the beginning…

***Groans*. Ugh. Why is EVERYONE against me here?!**

_We're not against you, we're just trying to help you realize you're in—__**Don't you dare finish that sentence. **_

**WAIT, SO WE CAN INTERUPPT PEOPLE'S SENTENCES TOO? **

Oh my gods. Seriously?! THIS is what you people have been talking about for the entire meeting!

_So you don't mind._

Wha-! OF COURSE I MIND!

**And here it comes. Get ready for Hurricane Athena. Duck for cover!**

Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious.

**I know, right!**

I can't believe you haven't talked them out of this!

**Um, hello! What do you think I've been trying to do this whole meeting?!**

**AND HERE WE ARE, LIVE AT THE SCENE. THE TWO SUBJECTS, ATHENA AND POSEIDON ARE ENGAGING IN THEIR NORMAL FLIRTING. WELL, ACTUALLY ATHENA'S ANGRY AND POSEIDON'S DOING A VERY BOYFRIEND-Y THING, AND IS TRYING TO STOP HER FROM KILLING US AL—**SHUT UP!

**What she said.**

THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID. HEHEHE. I NEVER GET TIRED OF THAT.

Still can't believe you people! Kelp head and I will n-e-v-e-r end up together. Kay'? And I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HIM!

**What she said.**

Thanks for your help, seaweed brain. NOT.

**What she—oh, never mind. Calm down, Athena.**

Calm down?!

**UH OH. HERE IT COMES! EVERYONE TRY TO REMAIN CALM!**

_What's so bad about dating Poseidon anyway? I mean, hello, have you even seen his body?! ;)_

HEY! WHAT ABOUT MY BODY!

_**Seriously Ares?**_

H.E.Y. L.I.T.T.L.E S.I.S!

_**I. Am. Older! And, why are we talking about Poseidon and Athena's relationship? It's not like it's our business…**_

_Psh. Says the girl that bet 50 drachmas on Pothena getting together by Christmas!_

You guys BET on US!

**Great. Now she's really pissed. Nice going you guys…Oh well. It isn't directed at me for once..hehehe**

Athena glared furiously at everyone in the throne room.

"I cannot BELIEVE you guys BET on US!" she exclaimed, causing everyone else, besides Poseidon, to quiver a little bit. You do not want to be the victim of Athena's rage…

"It was just for fun! Not like we meant any harm…right guys?" Hermes squeaked nervously, running a hand through his curly brown hair.

"Where's the sheet?" Poseidon asked casually, also raking a hand through his messy hair.

Artemis hesitantly handed over the sheet, so that the two could read. "Hera bet on us? The world is officially ending!" Poseidon joked, obviously the calmer one.

"L-is for the way you look at me! O-is for the only one I see. V-is very, very, extraordinary! E-is—" "Finish that sentence and you will be entering a world of pain." Athena hissed, putting on her 'scary-calm poker face'.

"And you! How can you be so calm about this?" she asked, curiosity seeping through her angry tone. He shrugged. "Well…I don't know." He mumbled, instantly losing his nerve. He looked down locking eyes with her. Suddenly, Athena became quite aware of the close proximity, instantly back away, with a slight blush.

Suddenly, interrupting the awkward atmosphere was Zeus and Hera FINALLY decided to come back— both VERY disheveled. Ares breathed a sigh of relief; they weren't going to get pummeled by Hurricane Athena. However, seeing as he WAS Ares, he simply could not help but add an infuriating comment.

"Took you long enough!" he said loudly, smirking at their rumpled clothes.

"Oh, Athena! You're here!" Hera exclaimed slightly nervously, as she smoothed her hair down.

"Well, let's get on to the meeting, then!" Zeus cheered, blushing a bit once he saw Hades smirk.

"He soo got some!" Apollo muttered, earning a punch from Artemis.

"Boys. Honestly."

ZZZ

We are so talking about whatever just happened.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at the sentence, glancing at the infuriating woman beside him.

**What makes you think anything happened? **

He wrote it slowly, making sure to shoot her the annoying smirk he reserved just for her.

Athena exhaled, tapping her pen softly. _Take a risk for once, Athena! I mean, seriously. Look at his damn body! _A voice that suspiciously sounded like Aphrodite hissed.

Athena made her decision, shooting Aphrodite, who gave her a thumbs up, a roll of the eyes before writing.

5:00 at Hebe's coffee shop thing. _Don't _be late.

ZZZ

A.N Yeah. That was weird. Not what I thought it would end up to be, but oh well!


End file.
